the_sound_resourcefandomcom-20200215-history
Luigi's Mansion 3
Luigi's Mansion 3 is an upcoming game in the Luigi's Mansion series for the Nintendo Switch, set to release on October 31, 2019. Unlike previous games in the series, the game takes place in a haunted hotel rather than an actual mansion. It is the third Luigi's Mansion game in the main series, being developed by Next Level Games, and the fifth game in the series overall. Story Luigi, Mario, Princess Peach, and various Toads are invited to a hotel called the Last Resort, which they travel to via a charter bus driven by Toad. Soon after they arrive inside the first/second floor Lobby during broad daylight and all check in at the front desk with the bellhop/receptionist ghost, they are then escorted by a mysterious purple ghost woman to take the elevator on the second floor within the Lobby upstairs and the gang all stay on the fifth floor. Inside his hotel room, Luigi reads a novel whilst laying on a bed and quickly falls asleep alongside Polterpup, later having woken up inside a haunted hotel during midnight with everyone but Luigi gone missing, having been trapped in paintings by Luigi's nemesis, King Boo. Luigi gets out of bed with simply a flashlight in hand and exits his fifth floor hotel room only to later find King Boo in the hallway on the respective floor attempting to suck Luigi into a painting. To save the rest of the gang, Luigi has to navigate over seventeen stories (two below ground, fifteen above ground, and a roof) of the hotel in no particular order by collecting the elevator buttons from character-like boss ghosts at the end of every different themed floor. He also needs to defeat the ghosts with the help of Professor Elvin Gadd while inside the Basement (B1), using a new Poltergust called the Poltergust G-00. Once Luigi rescues Mario, Princess Peach, and the Toads from being trapped inside their respective paintings, they'll be waiting for Luigi at a place called the Safe Camp. Gameplay Luigi's Mansion 3 plays much like the two previous entries in the series, Luigi's Mansion and Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, allowing the player to re-explore already completed rooms and lacks missions respectively. The E3 2019 demo had a fifteen minute time limit. The Poltergust G-00 retains the basic qualities of the two previous vacuums, as well as the Strobulb item and the Dark-Light Device, though adds a targeting mechanism when blowing out items or a plunger. It also introduces new abilities, such as slamming ghosts on the ground or into each other, firing a grabable plunger with the Suction Shot, and creating a shockwave or being lifted up with a Burst. Luigi has a new device known as the Virtual Boo, a parody of the Virtual Boy, which serves the same function as the Game Boy Horror and Dual Scream from the two previous games. The money collected with the Poltergust G-00 can be used to buy Gold Bones and also to buy hints from the Virtual Boo's E. Gadd Hotline to find in-game floor themed collectible gemstones and other various puzzles. There are in-game achievements. The HD Rumble can be felt through the Joy-Con while using the Poltergust G-00. Gooigi, introduced in the Nintendo 3DS remake of the first Luigi's Mansion, reappears and is stored in the Poltergust G-00, hence Gooigi. Gooigi has up to 25 HP, while Luigi has over 99 HP, and can be called upon to pass obstacles Luigi cannot, such as spikes and bars. However, it is weak to fire and water, and will lose all its health immediately if it comes into contact with them, causing an immediate Game Over. The Game Over screen showcases King Boo having Luigi, Mario, Professor E. Gadd, Princess Peach, and the two Toads trapped inside paintings and ends saying "Good Night!". Luigi and Gooigi cannot be controlled at the same time in single-player, but Gooigi can be controlled by a second player with the second Joy-Con ® controller for co-op multiplayer. If Luigi attempts to enter a door with Gooigi out, Gooigi will automatically retract into the Poltergust G-00. File Formats * .wav (Sound) * .cpk (File package) * .dat (Model/Texture package) * .sfd (Movie) Media For a complete list of media for this subject, see List of Luigi's Mansion 3 Media. Unused Voices Luigi's Mansion 3 / Unused Voices Videos Luigi's Mansion 3 / Videos Voice Sounds Luigi's Mansion 3 / Voice Sound Category:Mario Category:Mario Games